Purely Coincidental
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Kagome and Jakotsu are really best of friends and house-mates, and though their relationships never really ever starts on a good note, they are the best of friends despite it all. So how will their relationship develop? It might just be a little twisted.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 1**

Since childhood, they've been known as the Shinchinitai, or the Band of Seven. It was only in their days as high school student did Kagome heard about them from her three closest friends. They are really quite the talk of her high school, all the wait until they are in college and that is when the Shinchinitai team split up as they went to different University and majors in their study, and that is where Kagome met with one of them.

Kagome has always been someone who did not like standing out, and that is easy to say that she blends in well into the walls as well until her University days when she started getting too close to Inuyasha. Most see them as an unofficial couple, but that is also because they kept it that way, not announcing to many others about their dating status, keeping it to their close friends only.

Jakotsu was at first the one of the few that was mean to her, but also because he has a deep interest in Inuyasha. Their friendship starts off in an odd way though, mainly Kagome complaining to him about Inuyasha and the things that he did, then in a stroke of pure coincidence, they are paired up in the same-shared apartment that their agents had somehow found at the same time. The payment was a little high for both of them, but because they share the cost of the rental, it was below their original thought of budget.

And now they are living together, each with their own room, a shared toilet, living room and kitchenette where they would both take turns in cooking when they are at home. Though they had set a ground rule for one another, which are to not bring their sleeping partner for that night back to their apartment, something that they kept to even until now when they are working.

"That's not going to match your dress, let me borrow this scarf," Jakotsu said as he danced out of her room, primping himself in front of the mirror as he checked on his appearance whilst using the scarf to tie it to his head as a hair accessory.

"You really need to stop borrowing things from my wardrobe," Kagome told him with a sigh as she picked out another outfit, laying it on her bed as she contemplated on if she should wear it or not.

"That looks good, wearing it today?" Jakotsu asked as he came into her room, seating himself down on her bed as he looked about her room.

"Yes, now shoo, I need to change," Kagome told him as she placed both her hands on her hips waiting for him to make a move.

"What's wrong with changing in front of me?"

"You're a male, and I like my privacy," Kagome told him as she took hold of his hand, pulling him up despite of his whining as she pushed him out of her room and closed the door behind of him.

"I'm like a sister!" Jakotsu called through the door as he waited outside of it, doing a mental checklist in his mind on what he needed to do today.

"Ha, ha, I'm still not taking that risk," Kagome informed him as she emerged from her room, her bag over her shoulder as she took a check of the things in it to see what she is missing.

"I'm so disappointed," he pouted, adjusting the scarf he had fashion around his long brown-black hair that he had permed just recently.

"Don't be, you've more things in your life to look forward to than me, and I'm going to wither away and grow old alone as always,"

"That may be true, but how long are you going to let that Inuyasha issue bother you," Jakotsu asked, his eyes glancing over at Kagome as he stood behind of her.

"It has been years you know, there are plenty of good looking hunks out there, you could easily get ahold of one," Jakotsu said as he played with Kagome's hair that she had allowed him to style it, along with her makeup this morning.

Jakotsu works in a famous hair salon as a stylist, and has been since a hot favorite amongst many customers because of his charismatic personality and his skills. Another reason why most female prefer him is also because of his looks and the fact that he is easy to talk to even if they know that he is not attracted to the female kind.

"If only it is that easy," she said, walking to the kitchen as Kagome got herself a drink of water, looking at the time to see that it is still somewhat early.

"It is, just do it for sex, what matters is that it feels good," he told her with a shrug, checking his phone as he grabbed a cookie from the jar, chewing it as he replied a quick message.

"I can't do that!" Kagome sputtered out, her face turning red as she cleaned her mouth area of the water that she nearly spitted out.

"I'm leaving, and don't forget about throwing out the trash," Kagome told him in a loud embarrassed voice as she left their shared apartment in a hurry, slipping on her boots as she left the building.

Jakotsu watched her leave from beneath his lashes, a sly grin appearing on his lips as he thought of how cute her behavior is. Most would have pegged him to be gay through and through, but in actual fact, he swayed both ways. It is just that he has never been able to find a female that has managed to capture his attention until he started getting to know Kagome more and more.

She had all the right physical appeal and works, just that she was never one to dress up for anything, which is why he would dress her up whenever he has the chance. Another thing he found fun was screwing with the guys that showed interest in her romantically, he would have them all taken out of the picture, not that she would ever need to know about that. He just likes monopolizing her all to himself for the time being, something that even he did not tell his other brothers in the Shinchinitai.

Though he wish he was able to see more of Kagome, what with her being in the practice of medicine, their time spent together is getting shorter and shorter and it annoys him. Lately her shift has been put to the late nights as well, being one of the attending pediatricians in the hospital for the late night shift.

"Hello Shin-chan, shall we meet up for drinks tonight?" Jakotsu asked in a sultry voice as he looked at the clock, getting ready to leave the apartment with today's trash to be thrown along with him.

"The usual bar, at say around 8pm, I might be slightly later tonight, see you then," he said, hanging up the call, already looking forward to his choice for tonight.

He likes beautiful men, sometimes there is the occasional older man, but it is also there is something about them that draws his attraction, though their stamina to continue on is something that could be left little to be desired as well. The younger ones are always more eager to please and he prefers them, also because of their youthful beauty.

Kagome is on the late night shift anyway and tomorrow was going to be their rare day off together, so he should really indulged himself in a little bit of fun since he might not be getting any tomorrow, which might be rather tough for him.

As usual, the hospital in the morning is really rather tiring, with the many patients coming in for their check-ups and appointments with the doctors, not to mention the other in-house patients that she would be needing to attend to as well. Sighing as she slipped on the white coat, Kagome made sure that she read through all of her patient files before starting to make the rounds with another nurse.

Already nearing the end of her internship here, before she returns back to school for another session of lessons, and then it is back to the workforce, as she would have to looking for a place to work in then. There is a possibility that she will be applying for the very same hospital again, but perhaps it might also be fun if she were to travel overseas to do some volunteer jobs before she returned to Tokyo and settle down with a permanent job or something.

"Good morning Aikawa-sensei," Kagome greeted with a smile as she looked up from her clipboard to see another fellow doctor who is like her, an intern in the same field in the hospital.

"Good morning Higurashi-sensei, making your rounds now?" he asked, stopping as they talked casually before they part ways with promise of possibly meeting up for lunch or dinner.

Jakotsu's day consist of nothing but a full day schedule with his clients and Kagome's nothing but meeting both current and new patients as she consult and talk to various other doctors should she need advise or guidance over complicated cases. And when each of their days ended, Kagome was one of those that would usually lose track of time, whilst Jakotsu would be the first to leave the shop and head to his usual bar in Shinjuku.

"Higurashi-sensei, shall we leave together for dinner?" Aikawa-sensei came back as he is dressed in a suit with his jacket and coat on.

"Oh? I'm sorry, just give me another few more minutes and I'll be done," Kagome told him as she tried to rush through her paperwork.

Jakotsu himself was on his way to the bar to meet up with his partner for that night, tonight he was a little annoyed at how his schedule seemed to have overrun a little more than usual, and it was tiring. Now all he really wanted to have some great sex, drinks and food, and a little something else that he will most probably never be able to get just yet.

* * *

A/N:

Hello

I've been keen on writing this pairing for quite a while, and I've finally decided to have a chapter published for now. This will be a real short story, so hope that you guys enjoy it. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 2**

"Kagome!" Jakotsu greeted enthusiastically as she looked at him in a half curious half suspicious manner, at his appearance there.

"Oh! Who is he?" he feign interest as he eyed the male beside of her, cozying up to Kagome and eyeing the other in a predatory manner, but not in what Kagome would have thought it to be, coming from Jakotsu.

"Aikawa Toshiro sensei, this is my housemate Jakotsu,"

"Aikawa-sensei is a colleague of mine, we work together in the same department and hospital," Kagome introduced as she moved in a little to give Jakotsu more space.

"A doctor," he purred, leaning forward as he came just about face to face with Aikawa who sat back in his seat, surprise at his sudden closeness.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he said awkwardly at a Jakotsu who is practically flirting with him by batting his almost dangerously blinking eyes.

"It is a _pleasure_ ," he replied, trailing a finger across Toshiro's hands that are on the table.

"Erm…Likewise?" he replied, feeling awkward as his eyes glances towards Kagome in a silent plea for help.

Jakotsu caught the way his eyes flickered to look at Kagome who is beside of her as he pouted and settle himself beside of her on the chair that Kagome had vacated for him.

"Would you two mind if I were to join you for dinner?" he asked, sitting beside of Kagome as he looked between them, giving them the wide pleading doe-eyed look.

Kagome looked to her colleague as she waited for him to reply with a slight indication of her head as the two housemates looked towards him now.

"Er…sure, why not," he replied, sweating a drop a little,

By chance, or fate, Jakotsu stumbled upon Kagome with her colleague as they strolled along the bustling alley where there are still quite a few people out here in Nakano, either for drinks, dinner, or out for the night scene. And through dinner, Jakotsu could see the interest that Aikawa has in Kagome and that he might actually be someone that is safe and different than the one that she had dated in the past.

"You like him," Jakotsu said as they took the train back to their shared apartment.

"I don't," she told him almost indignantly looking away to hide the blush that is slowly spreading across her face.

He did not reply, but her reaction was enough to scream it out at him even if Kagome had not caught up with it yet since it is only the beginning.

"Let's get some drinks before heading home," he told her, linking his hand around of her arm as he dragged her in the path of the nearest convenience store to their house.

"Jakotsu," Kagome groaned out tiredly as she dragged her feet along, following Jakotsu as they entered into the convenience store.

"Some drinks and snacks," he hummed, ignoring Kagome's protest by his side as he push for Kagome to hold some of the snacks that they both liked and her choice of drinks as well.

She was tired, wanted to sleep but knew that she should have expected this with the way that Jakotsu has always been able to convince her to do just about everything. And now they are in front of their television in the living room, drinking and eating some of the snacks that Jakotsu had prepared in their kitchen and some of what they had bought.

"Why are we watching that show," Kagome groaned as she hid herself behind of Jakotsu's shoulder, and with the alcohol in her that she was forced to drink, she feels the world getting a little 'trippy'.

"Just because it is really good," he told her popping another snack into his mouth, chuckling lightly at how Kagome's hiding behind him.

Watching a thriller movie was perhaps really a good choice, and one that has some horror in it. Kagome had always been weak to horror, something that he took full advantage of just because it leaves her sleepless and him a happier person when she would always go to him for comfort.

"I hate this," she said, peeking out from behind of his shoulder, clutching his dress shirt from behind as she hid herself just about ever other moment.

"It's not that bad," Jakotsu said as he raise his arm that she is hiding behind of as he hugged her around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him as he gave her some of his beer.

Kagome whined as she hid behind of her hand at a sudden scary scene. She was practically shaking and rocking at the scene as Jakotsu took the beer can away from her, taking a sip of it before he set it down on the coffee table, which causes him to peel away from Kagome for a short while. And that was enough as she 'eep-ed' and grabbed hold of him, to hid in this shirt again. He saw that as a moment of opportunity, and knows that just about then there is bound to be another horror scene again. Gently peeling her away from him like a scared kitten, Jakotsu smiled in an almost predatory manner that lit his eyes up whilst hers is shut tightly.

"Is it over yet?" she asked hopefully, but instead felt Jakotsu's hand gripping her wrists to pull it away from her eyes as she shut it even more tightly, scrunching her nose up from the effort of it.

Without words, Jakotsu tilted his head to the side as he eased his lips on Kagome's own, licking and sucking on her lower lips as he trapped her with his legs straddling her, and his hand at the back of her head guiding her and not allowing her to leave or push him away.

She was unsure if it was the alcohol, the scare that she was already feeling from the movie or the fact that she had been deprived for quite a while, years. Even her hands that were formerly pushing him away now grew slack, as it clutch to the front of his shirt as she gave in to it even quicker than Jakotsu had expected.

Jakotsu is not one to wait or even let the current 'flame' to die down, and proceeded to test the water and see how far she is comfortable with going, but from her throaty moan and how her head would tilt backwards to give him better access as he obliged her with a smile against her skin. His hands roamed her body in teasing gentle touches as he maneuvered her expertly to lie strictly down on the sofa, uncaring of the ongoing movie that is now in the background.

"Ja-kotsu, I'm not a guy," she nearly cried that out when his fingers hit the right spot as her body arched against his head thrown back and unable to resist the pleasure that she was receiving.

"I know," he purred against her skin tasting her on his finger his eyes looking at her hungrily as he dove in and took another taste of her.

Her cries and moans of pleasure are the only that he wants to hear, and the way she falls apart under him. When Kagome had passed out, Jakotsu nearly panicked as he tried rousing her, but felt instantly relieve when he felt her pulse still going on and carried her into his room where to bed is much bigger and enough for them to share.

Monopolizing her body was only the beginning, he wanted much more than just that, and he will not allow another to take her away from him right before of his nose.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
I'm editing this story soon as I finish writing it, if not I might never get down to finish writing it. Hope that you guys like it.

Hello Fluffy an Youko Girl  
Well I guess this is one of the possible results, hopefully it is not something too bad.

To Hanyouprincess3  
IKR! I've been like searching and hoping to read a completed one or two myself. So glad that you enjoy it, and yea I did notice some things about it that I would have to change, most probably going to revise it soon as I end this story. =]

To Darkness Roams The Earth  
Thanks! I thought I might screw this up with a few other crossover that I wrote.

To Deadpool-girl  
Yea I realised that as well, will need to edit it soon as I finish this story, I really hate to edit it now and lose my own writing momentum as well. Perhaps one of the worst habit that I might have. I've changed it to M as well just to be save, didn't really thought of the way that this writing might turn out to be as oppose to my other writings. I would accept that, however I'm now on and off FF on a really irregular basis as well, so I do not want to make you guys pull your own hair out trying to chase me for some for of writing or chapter. Haha I think I lost my last one that way rather badly since my writing can be on hold for months before returning to writing sadly. Though thanks so much for your support and offer. =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 3**

Kagome shot up in bed, groaning as she did so. It was really airy and cold as Kagome felt around her bed for her covering to pull over herself, but the texture of it made it weird and different to the touch as she cracked her eyes open to see it.

"Morning," Jakotsu groaned, sliding an arm around of her naked waist, it made Kagome jump at the sudden feeling of skin against her own.

She did not dare to speak as she affirmed herself when she peaked down to look down at the arm and followed it to a messy head of permed hair of brown black before seeing Jakotsu's face. She scurried away, pulling the sheets from beneath of him and wrapping it tightly around of herself.

"Kagome," he groaned in protest to the action, rolling with the sheets as he force his eye opened to look at her.

"You're not gay?!" she asked confused, grimacing at the headache that is slowly blooming in her head.

"I'm Bi, and weren't you supposedly to be on the late night shift?" he asked stretching a little sitting up in bed as he ruffled his hair, throwing it backwards before getting out of bed as he got up to walk over to Kagome who was inching away from him until her back hit the wall.

"You were suppose to be _safe_ ," she hissed in a harsh whisper, clutching the sheets closely to her body as she fumbled with her hand blindly to find the doorknob.

He was nearing her slinking towards her like a lazy cat as he trapped her between his arms, preventing her from escaping him or inching anywhere closer to the door than she already did.

"I _am_ safe, and I like you," he drawled searching her face as he studied her body language.

"How about this, think of me as a friend with benefit, we've been scratching one another's back for so long, why not just add another to the list," he asked, head lowering to beside her ears where her neck and ear meets as he tease it with his breath.

"Wh-at…" she stuttered, looking at him in disbelief,

"You do not need to put your emotions in it, you can still date anyone you want," he told her, nuzzling against her neck as he made his move on her slowly, drawing her away from wall nearest to the door and towards another direction.

"…" Her mind froze, trying to process what he had just told her, and his attack on her neck is a big distraction.

"Op-stop it," she said, pushing him away, but he did not budge but instead looked at her curiously with a frown marring his brow.

"This…I…"

"There's no strings attached to this," he purred into her ears wrapping his arms around her waist as he gently and ever so almost unnoticeably bring her towards himself as he took a few steps each time to draw her closer to his bed.

"You…"

"And it's all safe," he told her in a whispered promise, slowly reeling her in as he tempt her with more actions than just words.

Kagome is conflicted. She enjoyed herself last night, and it was consensual, rather than him forcing her into it. Not really wanting to admit it, but she _enjoyed_ it, and it has really been too long a time since she had last had such pleasure or slept with someone else. Jakotsu is someone who she trusts and still do despite of what had happened just hours ago. Even worse was that she is simply craving it, something in which she is trying to push away at the moment just to think through clearly.

Jakotsu really hated how she is taking far too long in thinking and decided on his own to prove her otherwise, with their body to relieve again of what they had done last night in their living room, and soon to be, again. And just like the night before, it was the same with Kagome resisting him this time a little longer, and with a mild hangover.

They tumbled back into bed, Jakotsu bringing her higher and higher to another level of pleasure as she cried out for more, and it caused him to smile at her responses. It was really good, and she hated how her carnal desires are what runs and fuel her currently, and that Jakotsu was right in some ways. Recently there has been a pile up of stress in her that she was unable to release properly despite her trying various means.

"Just trust yourself to me," he whispered in a low husky tone against the junction of her neck, to which she can only reply with the arch of her back against his body and the way his fingers and hands are working her body.

She was staring at his ceiling, clutching the sheets to her body as Jakotsu practically cuddled up beside of her, an arm under her head as the other wrapped loosely around of her waist as he glanced down at her tired body looking up at the ceiling.

"It might work out," something that Kagome could not believe she is saying at the moment.

Jakotsu looked at her, his heart already coming to near stop as he held his breath in. Even if he was sure that he will be able to convince Kagome sooner or later, but hearing it from her still makes him feel a little overly nervous about it despite of himself. The suspense was killing him as he is now all up and alert, anxious and anticipating of what her decision and answer is.

He did not dare to breath a word for fear of the worse that might happen, like her changing her mind about her decision mainly. Instead, Jakotsu waited with bated breath, but was interrupted when the familiar ringtone from Kagome's phone rang loudly, breaking her train of thoughts as he cursed and looked darkly in the direction of her phone.

"Higurashi speaking," Kagome answered after checking the caller ID which the hospital number.

"I'll be right there immediately," she spoke hurriedly and worried as Kagome got up to rush into her room, forgetting about her nudity as she rushed to find some decent working clothes to wear.

"I will be back late, don't wait up," Kagome call out to Jakotsu as she rushed to grab her things before rushing out of the house.

He glared at the door, unhappy that they were interrupted and even more so when she was about to give him her decision. Though now he is in suspense and it is her answer, 'yes' that he wants to hear and nothing else. That was just one of the few steps that he needed to seal the rest of the deal with her. He would just have to work a little bit harder to get to the goal, and everything at the end of the day will always taste that much sweeter. For now he would just have to be a little more patient and work just a little bit harder to get his goal.

A patient's health had turn for the worse and it was worrying Kagome as she rushed down to the hospital in a taxi to get there faster.

"Aikawa-sensei?" Kagome greeted somewhat confuse as to why he was there looking over the chart that belongs to her patient that the hospital had called her up earlier.

"Higurashi-sensei? What are you here on your off day?" he asked, surprised as he placed the chart back down in the holder at the foot of the bed as nurses check on the child's readings.

"I was called in about Satoshi-kun's sudden change in condition," she replied him, reaching out as she took the chart and read it.

"Satoshi-kun is stable, it was just a false alarm," Aikawa-sensei assured her with a smile, even though he knows that his words will not satisfy her until she had done her own check-up on her young patient.

Kagome did not really listened to him, and was just doing her own check of the boy, greeting him softly as she smiled kindly at her young patient all the while giving him a full check-up just to be sure.

"See?" he said with a side ward grin, his arms crossed as he looked at a now satisfied Kagome.

There was just something about her that seemed more different than usual, something about her is just glowing, and he could not quite put a finger on it.

"I'm sorry about the other night when my roommate might have scared you a little," Kagome apologize once they are outside of the ward as they walked towards where their office is.

"No harm done," he told her with a smile, feeling a little uncomfortable when he remembered her friend whose inclination is most obviously towards his gender kind. "He's…interesting," was all he could say as he walked with Kagome.

"I guess I'll linger around for an hour or so just to be sure about Satoshi-kun's condition," Kagome said awkwardly when silence befall them.

"How about we take a little break in the cafeteria," Aikawa-sensei suggested to which Kagome accepted, but not before she returned her coat to her office as she gathered her items from there.

Jakotsu on the other hand was there in the hospital to check and see if Kagome would like to be picked up, and to come by with her work pass which she had conveniently dropped on their living room floor in her rush to leave their shared apartment. It was almost too easy to find her as he thanked her hospital colleagues who saw her, but he was not too thrill when he heard whom she is with. Even less happy when he saw that they are sitting together.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thank you guys for showing your interest and support of this new fanfiction, I hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! I've changed the rating after seeing your reply that time. And yes, thank you for your offer, I will think about it soon I promise. Just that I'm not feeling up to getting a beta at the moment and I think I might be unable to come on and do some writing for this account soon due to workload. And yea I really should start revising my stories, but I feel like pushing it until I've at least completed the story somehow. Though I will most definitely be looking you up when I'm ready for a beta and if you are still available then. =]

To 101  
I'm trying? Though it is getting a little bit hard these days seeing that more work are piling up on my end sadly.

To Guest  
Thanks! I have bumped it up to 'M' for safety. =]

To artprotest8  
Thanks, so glad that you are liking the story thus far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 4**

"I hope that I'm not interrupting," Jakotsu cut in cheerily as he took a seat beside of Kagome.

"Aikawa-sensei, we really _must_ have a drink together one day," he purred, feigning interest in the other as he leaned forward a little to address the other with an easy going smile.

"O-of course," he replied with an awkward smile, feeling uncomfortable at attention that he was getting from Jakotsu.

"Why are you here though?" Kagome asked as she turned to face Jakotsu who was dressed just as flamboyantly as ever.

"Oh right, you left your pass on the counter, and I also came to bring you an umbrella and to wait for you here so that we go out after this," Jakotsu told her in a singsong like voice as he leaned in against her, wrapping his arms around of her shoulder like he is cuddling a teddy bear.

Kagome had a surprised look on her face thinking that she had her phone was in her bag when she rushed down to the hospital, "Thank you," she told him, surprise at her lack of attention to her own phone being misplaced which could also a possible lifeline to not just hers but to someone else who might need her immediate care.

 _"This is a good sign,"_ Jakotsu thought when he hugged her, Kagome did not flinch away from him, but allowed him to do as he pleased. It will not be too long after he suspects, to the day that she becomes his completely, smiling at that thought happily as he turned a friendly face towards the both of them.

"Okay, we're just waiting around for the next hour or so to see if the patient is stabilize," Kagome said as she informed Jakotsu about his. It wasn't until a moment later that she remembered something that made her face flushed red in embarrassment as she looked down, pretending to be busy with her phone as Aikawa-sensei asked out of concern if she is feeling all right.

Jakotsu had more ore less gotten an idea of what is going on in her head as to trigger that kind of response from her, but did asked in concern as well as he reached out to place a hand on her forehead to check her temperature before placing it to his to check on his own temperature as a form of comparison of sort. Of course though, Jakotsu knows that she is more embarrassment and shy of what had happened than rather of her feeling unwell.

They chatted over just about anything random, and sometimes it was just between Kagome and Aikawa-sensei as they talk about what doctors would talk about, and that in a way, bore Jakotsu, but he kept up his front well enough to fool them. The hour it was a long one, but when he finally got Kagome to himself, Jakotsu linked arms with her as they walked towards the station, with Kagome trying to make up her mind as to where she wanted to go whilst he just followed.

There is a balance here of sort, where he is currently walking on a fine line until Kagome makes her decision on whether or not she will look to him as a friend with benefits. Another reason was also that he wanted to show her that they can still do what they usually do even if they are sleeping together, and nothing about it will ever have need to change if that is what she wanted. Well temporarily of course, until he could better convince her for more than just a friend with benefits relationship with him.

"Your hair is getting out of shape," Jakotsu commented as he thread his hand through her hair, fluffing it up a little as he messed it up just a little bit.

"No one's going to look at my hair when I have it up," Kagome commented, pushing his hand away as she paid for the clothes that she had chosen.

"I could always help you with that," Jakotsu said as he played with her hair despite being swatted away again with her hand as she sighed.

"It's fine the way it is," Kagome told him, again as they exited the shop, Jakotsu was not really happy with how she was so flippant about her image, but then again it was her hair at the moment that annoys him. "The salon should be open still, come on let me trim your hair just a little," Jakotsu told her as he dragged her along to the main road where he flagged down a taxi just so that they could get to his shop faster.

"Really Jak-chan, this is unnecessary!" Kagome complained all the way to the salon as he dragged her along like how he would often do to get things done his way. It was not that she minded it, but because he never did allow her to pay for his services.

"Shhh, just place your trust in me," Jakotsu whispered that into Kagome's ears, as her face flushed red, making him smirked at her reaction.

Kagome hate to admit it, but when he does his work seriously, there is a certain type of appeal in it that captured her attention as she watches how his hand moved and maneuvered the scissors that is cutting and styling her hair with so much ease. So mesmerized was she with his serious look when working on her hair that she did not noticed how the time had passed and how she had obediently remained silent and followed his instructions when he told her to close her eyes or to tilt her head back.

"All done," he told her softly with such affection as he spun her in her chair, reaching out for a mirror as he showed her the new style that he had cut for her both front, side and back as he played with her hair a little here and there to get it in the right place and style that he had intended it to be.

He really did a good job as Kagome leaned forward in her chair, looking into the mirror to see the reflection of her possible beauty that she does not usually acknowledge since she is not one to dress up or bother about style. It had always been Jakotsu that 'helped' her with the styling and her dressing at times.

"I've done an amazing job if I do say so myself," Jakotsu commented as he smiled at her image, spinning her chair to face him, he extended a hand for Kagome to take as he helped her out of the chair to stand.

Kagome turned her head to the sides to see how her hair would fall and move as Jakotsu took out a large enough mirror to show Kagome the hairstyle at the back of her head as he helped fluffed her hair up a little and restyle it a little with touches here and there.

"I'm fine even if the cut is just something simple," Kagome said as she turned her bag to dig around her bag for her wallet before drawing it out.

"It's fine Kagome, there's no need for you to pay for it," Jakotsu said, keeping the cape as he dusted remaining dust around of Kagome color away with a brush and baby powder.

"Why are you always doing this," Kagome asked him with a sigh as she fished out some money trying to push it onto him to accepting it.

"Is there really a need for reason?" Jakotsu ask, already packing and placing things properly as he waved to his other colleagues with indications to them in hand sign that he was going on ahead as Jakotsu stirred Kagome out of the salon.

"You keep doing all these things," Kagome told him trying to push the money into his pocket but instead Jakotsu grabbed hold of his hand as he took her money and placed it back into her handbag as he guided them down the road.

 _"Sometimes when he is sweet like he has been today it would just about anyone fall in love with him,"_ Kagome thought as she sighed shaking her head at his actions and refusal to take, "Really Jakotsu," she sighed out tired of this exchange, but she does love the current new look that he had created for her.

"Come on, stop brooding about it too much, let's go out for dinner and watch a movie night," Jakotsu suggested as he pulled her along with him down the streets to an eatery.

Always, she enjoy his company as Jakotsu tend to help relieve her stress and take her mind off things most of the time. Maybe except for when she is really depressed over Inuyasha, and sometimes, her patients that is in need of more special attention and care.

"Why did I let you talk me into this," Kagome whimpered from beneath the comforter that Jakotsu had brought out so that they could use it if they were too cold, but knowing Kagome, she would huddle and wrap herself in it.

"Cause you love me and it is a great show," Jakotsu said happily as Kagome hid herself under the blanket, tightly wrapping herself tightly under it at a scary scene.

Jakotsu looked at Kagome, wrapped up in a cocoon like state with the comforter as he could not help but to smile at it amused. Taking the remote control to pause the show, he stretched his hands up, reaching upwards as he stretched out his body like that of a waking cat.

Kagome peeked out from the comforter as she looked at the television screen, squeaking a little as she hid herself even more tightly under the comforter.

"Look, I'm always here by your side," Jakotsu tried to comfort her as he slowly unwrapped the comforter around of her, lowering it around of her shoulder as he kissed her lightly on her lips with a smile, drawing her closer to him in an intimate hug.

"It's still scary!" Kagome protest, trying to bring the comforter up around of her to hide beneath it.

"Now now, it is not that bad," Jakotsu assured her as he prevented her from hiding beneath her comforter as he held her arms by her side by hugging her snuggly against him.

"That's just because I'm not like you!" Kagome grumbled, hiding her face in his chest as she refused to look towards the screen.

"Turn it off already!" Kagome grumbled into his chest as she felt the rumbling from his chest, as he squeezed her against him.

Though much as out of respect and perhaps the fear of rejection, Jakotsu started it at first with a friendly kiss on the forehead, the tip of her nose and then onto her lips. It was cute in her perspective with her surprise at first, and disappointment in the second and third when he made it brief. Had it not been for that look on her face, they might not even be making out at the moment in the living room again.

"It's not that scary after all right," Jakotsu asked her coyly as Kagome drew him down to continue with the make-out session.

It was weird, how her body reacted so easily to him, was it because she was too comfortable with being around of him, but even more so he always seems to stir this hunger in her, something that though she tried to suppress, it was nearly impossible whenever he is like this with her. Though now she is somewhat afraid, what if she were to get addicted to this?

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Thanks for you guys for your patience, I hope that you enjoy this new update and have a great week!

To eclipse . firsttears101  
Sorry for the slow update, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To wiiTneSs  
Thanks! I've been searching for a good Jakotsu pairing with Kagome in modern times but my luck with that is really rather terrible, thus the reason to why I'm writing this pairing and hope that it's good. =)

To Deadpool-girl  
Haha thanks! That's really great to hear, I've been so busy these days that it has been rather busy for me to do much update as well. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update~


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 5**

 _To: Jakotsu  
From: Kagome  
Title: Late Nights…_

 _Sorry Jak-chan I've night duties again, let's catch the movie another time!_

Jakotsu kept reading that same if not somewhat similar messages that she had sent to him for the past week or so. Sitting on his chair where he served his client and give them each their own unique style, he looked with annoyance into space as he wondered on Kagome's recent behavior of avoiding him.

Even when he goes to his usual drinking spot to it did not ease that itchy irritation feeling that has been gnawing at him for quite a few already. The males that used to warm him bed were each rejected not too kind or brushed out by his coldness. The drinks they are really just like fiery water burning down his throat to enter his stomach, warming him up but at the same time numbing that itchy feeling with each drink.

"Jak-chan, I miss you, how about we get a room at your favorite hotel and order some room service," another male attempted to seduce him as he brought his drinks over to seat beside of Jakotsu at the bar counter.

"Leave me alone," he told him coldly, downing the rest of his drink as he placed a few notes on the table and left the bar.

"Jak-" the male wanted to call out, but was instead ignored by him as the rest of the people that had tried shook their head in reaction as well, knowing that each of them have tried as well to entice his attention.

Kagome had been staying over in the hospital recently until about day time, returning back only to for a quick shower, change and some rest before rushing back again to help cover the morning duties.

"You're going to tire out your body easily if you continue to not take sufficient rest," Aikawa-sensei said as he came across Kagome in the pantry for staffs.

"It's just this time period," Kagome replied as she continued making for herself a cup of milk tea, stirring the content of the mug before carry the cup over to an empty table as she sat down on it.

"Do take care of yourself," he told her kindly, taking his own cup of warm drink from the vending machine as he took a seat by her side, smiling gently at her.

"I will, thank you for your concern," Kagome return his words with equal polite kindness of her own as she looked at him.

Recently she has indeed been taking up excessive night duties, not only to clock more time and experience but also to avoid going back to the apartment. Things have gotten to a rather complicating stage that too has her somewhat confused and conflicted on handling it.

In this time and age it is indeed something of a common thing to have sexual pleasures casually or even with their life partner, but to her, she feel like she is going to fall for him, and that troubled her. Until she has her feelings sorted out, she did not really have much intention of going back to the apartment at the timing that he might be in, she did not want to ruin their friendship just because of the change in their relationship.

With the time that she had created for herself away from Jakotsu, though she do feel guilty about it at times, but she still did not come to an understanding of her emotions, or perhaps never really wanted to analyze it in the first place and come to an understanding about it. Being foolish once was perhaps enough, especially after all that she had forked out, that even her friends were neglected and forgotten from time to time before it became more frequent, just because she wanted to spend more time with him.

Every time that Kagome returns back home, there is the faint scent of alcohol that lingers in the air, but no matter how tired or busy she is, she never forgets to do the chores that they have each split up to do as well. Sadly for her after Aikawa-sensei's suggestion, she had been told to take a few days off, but not that she is exactly taken off work duties, but merely now on-call and contactable still should the hospital needs her to return.

A long warm bath was what she really did when she got home, even nearly falling asleep within of the tub as she soaked a little more in it to loosen up the tense muscles in her tired body. Since entering the apartment, her body had moved automatically to doing things before taking a bath, and now tiredly rested in her room, forgetting about locking her room door to prevent _someone_ from entering her room when he felt like it.

Unlike usual, when Jakotsu entered the house, he saw the pair of shoes laid out neatly by the door, knew instantly that Kagome is home. His spirits lifted and warmed his body, sobering the alcohol that is flowing within his system as he quietly entered the house. Her room door is closed as per usual whenever she is in. Thinking about opening her room at that moment, he paused and retracted his hands just as it was about to touch the door knob, and instead head straight into to take a bath and get rid the smell of alcohol and whatnot on his body, not wanting her to be repulsed by it when he enters her room.

Slipping as quietly as he could into her bed after he was sure to wash away the scent of alcohol on both himself and his breath, after much effort, he slipped an arm around of her waist and slowly pulled her over to lean against his body. When Kagome stirred from the movement, Jakotsu froze as he watches her, her eyes fluttered a little, a soft moan escaped from her lips before remaining motionless again. Jakotsu let out the breath of air that he was holding in and maneuvered her again to be body pasting close to him, and hummed out with a please smile when she lay nestled against him.

It was warm, a little too warm, and that cause Kagome to groan a little as she tried moving away from the heat source, but found her unable to move far. Instead she heard a soft 'shhhh' sound coming from in front of her and that startled her as she opened her eyes.

"Jakotsu," her sleep tired voice called out, surprise in seeing him in her bed and yet at the same time alarmed as it nearly washed the sleep out of her.

"I just want to sleep with you," he mumbled sleepily, not even bothering opening his eyes, though he is now more or less awake, but merely faking it.

"Let's just sleep together," he said mumbled almost incoherently again, moving in and cuddling up against Kagome even closer as he sighed out and pretended to fall back into sleep.

Kagome froze but did not say anything as it took her a while to try calming down, and when she had managed to do that, Kagome tried to put a little space between them by moving away from him, but found that each time he would tighten the arm that is around of her waist and inched her closer to him like she is a teddy bear.

"…" She was left a little speechless at her actions, seeing that it is really not helping her out in anyway at all.

She stopped trying to put some space between them, much to the delight of Jakotsu who had been faking his sleep through out, and felt her to be shifting about in his hold as though trying to find a comfortable spot before settling down again. This happened a number of time and finally with her back facing his chest, body practically molded against his own thanks to his little movements of moving in closer to her with a sleepy grumble and settled down again silently, pretending to be sleeping.

Kagome tried falling into sleep, but it did not come to her until rather late, lulled by the warmth after she had kicked off half of her blanket. Jakotsu however was awake, and conscious of her every movement, but he is not too sure himself of when he had fallen asleep. Though there is one thing that Kagome was feeling relieve about, which is that they are both currently clothed, not that it will usually help since clothes could really just be as easily taken off by him in a matter of a minute as well.

Her alarm did not ring that morning, and neither did Jakotsu, they slept until it was past noon, warmly cuddled up in bed and wrapped within one another's arms and limbs. Neither of them moved, both of remained in snooze mode even when they are have awaken out of habit in the early morning. Another was also Jakotsu was unwilling to leave the bed, whilst Kagome on the other hand has been lacking the luxury of sleep and now was the first amongst the many days of work that she could sleep in.

 _Rinnggg…Rinnng-_

"Hello, Higurashi speaking," Kagome answer on the second ring as she sat up in bed suddenly despite of the groans and moans of grumbling coming from Jakotsu at the lost of her in his arms.

"Higurashi-sensei, Aikawa here, I was wondering if there is nothing on with you tonight, perhaps we could meet up for dinner?" the male voice on the opposite end of the phone somehow sounded even more resounding than usual as Jakotsu listened to the sound of his somewhat faint yet resounding voice coming through from her phone as he opened his eyes suddenly and looked at Kagome.

Kagome with sleep still fogging her mind was slow to register and reply to the dinner invite that he is inviting her at the moment. Jakotsu clenched his jaw, a irritated look upon his face as he intentionally snaked an arm around of Kagome's waist, leaning his face against the side of her waist and pressing the side of his face against her, looking at her innocently and wide-eyed with loneliness.

He was not going to let her be taken from right under his nose by someone else, not when he had been making such good progress with her. Kagome averted her eyes away from him, as she looked up to her window curtains that is shading the room from the brightness of the afternoon sun.

"Erm…Okay," Kagome replied into the phone hesitantly as she turned her head away to prevent Jakotsu from seeing her expression. Why she had done that she is unsure of it herself, thinking that perhaps she did not want to be teased or feel embarrassed at the invite.

"Great, let's meet about 8pm? I could pick you up from your apartment…" Aikawa replied almost overly excited for Jakotsu's liking, but even more so to his annoyance was how swiftly and easily Kagome agreed to this dinner date with that man.

If given the opportunity, he will want to ruin him or make Kagome hate him one way or the other, so that she will not think about any other males whilst he continue to pull the distance in relationship between them even closer.

"Erm sure, perhaps picking me up from the station near my place will be easier?" Kagome suggested, her other free hand reaching up to somewhat half cup her hand over where the speaker is, as though this is a secret that she did not want to let anyone know about.

Aikawa as always is so easy-going, and went with what Kagome had suggested. Jakotsu was resisting the urge to pull her back down in bed to have his way with her and let the other bastard over the phone to hear their activity, but he suppressed it well, along with his current emotions.

"Kagome," Jakotsu whined near her ears as he hugged her from behind, placing his head on her other shoulder that is free whilst the other is raised as she was still on the phone.

The other side of the line was quiet, but said a quick goodbye along with Kagome before she ended the call, placing her phone back down by her bedside table as she sighed out.

"We haven't spend time together, no shopping, movies or make-overs," Jakotsu whined, his arms around of her waist as he leaned his head against hers whilst his chin rested upon her shoulder, holding her close to him.

"Jak-…Work just has been rather hectic," Kagome said feeling the guilt hitting her again, and Jakotsu knows that very well, and played it to his advantage.

"And I had no one else to talk to," he said sadly, playing his tone down a little as he shifted his head to lower it, wanting nothing but her full attention.

"…" Kagome chewed on her lower lips, feeling each stab of guilt in her chest with what he had to say, feeling that she had been a let down to him as his best friend.

"I'll return soon after dinner," she told him slowly, not once turning her head to look at Jakotsu,

"I miss you so much, we used to do everything together, I feel so lonely these past week," he continued to add on more to guilt-trip her, and it worked just as how he had expected it to.

Kagome knows well that Jakotsu has various other friends and 'partners' and what not that are always more than eager to pull him away or to call him out to have fun together, but it is true as well that he has been more diligent in coming back after work or even meeting up with her outside for dinner, just like that time when she really needed someone to be by her side after Inuyasha had left her.

"I'm sorry Jakotsu," Kagome sadly said with her head lowered as she guiltily clasped her hands together clasping her entwined fingers tightly as the nails of it slowly became white.

Jakotsu did not say anything but already know he had mad her remember some things, though he did not want to add on, but he is content for now, knowing that it had worked in making her think of him.

"Stay by side," he pleaded her in a soft whispering voice that seem to have a magical charm of allurement of its own, and when Kagome gave her nod, he knows that he already has her playing in the palm of his hands.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =D

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 6  
**  
When she came back that night, Kagome was pale as a ghost, looking as though every drop of blood in his body has been drained. Jakotsu had been out drinking, estimating the time that he had been out and when he should get back. And when he returned that day, that was how she looked.

Kagome had immediately went into her room and shut herself in there before Jakotsu could act pitiful to gain her attention. He had thrown that idea away when he saw her expression as she walked through the door of their house. He had tried to go after her but paused outside of her door waiting, knowing that she would need some time alone before he could get to her.

Having live with her for so long, gave him a better understanding of Kagome and he used it to his advantage. Outside waiting for that moment, Jakotsu went out of the apartment quietly to head down to the nearest convenience store to their house to buy some comfort food for her for when he get her out and talking.

 _"Inuyasha," his name slipped out from her lips just as coffee and tea was being served after their dinner._

"Someone that you know Kagome-san?" Aikawa Satoshi asked, as he followed her line of sight.

"…Y-yes, but that's in the past," Kagome told him, tearing her eyes away from Inuyasha and Kikyo that walked into the restaurant together.

Toshiro seeing that pained and troubled look upon her face, did not say anything else to pry into the topic, but tried to draw her attention away instead by asking more about herself.

"Kagome?" Jakotsu called out softly, knocking on the door as he tried opening it.

He glared at the lock door for a moment, already about to turn to head to his room after waiting for a moment but then the door opened slowly at the last moment as Kagome rushed into his arms. He was not really prepared for it and stumbled back a few steps, as he held her firmly in his arms, patting her back comfortingly as he tuck her head underneath his chin.

"I got your favorites," he told her softly with a smile in his voice as he rubbed her back, looking down tenderly at him.

Kagome did not say anything, buried her face in his chest as she did not say anything, tightening her arms that is wrapped around of his waist as she said nothing. Seeing that, Jakotsu slowly maneuvered and moved her towards the sofa in the living as he set her there, placing the tissue box on the coffee table in front of her as he turned to move towards the kitchen and prepared her one of her favorite comfort food.

Cozying up right next to her, he turned on the television for a little white noise as he slide an arm around of her waist, practically anchoring her to his side as she picked up the apple pie ice cream from amongst the others that are placed on the coffee table in front of her.

Jakotsu looked at her fondly with affection and a huge amount of patience as he looked after her, gently pushing her thoughts of him away from time to time as he comforted her. It was all too timely and perfect to bring their relationship perhaps up a notch. He smiled slyly his mind full of things that he would like to do to her aside from leaving his mark on her.

He played with her hair, patting her head like a child as he combed his fingers through her hair, whispering words of comforts and love to her until she drifted off in his arms. Jakotsu was careful to not move as he watched her sleeping face that is twisted by an unforeseeable pain that he know too well.

Kagome woke up in his arms feeling more secured and warm like she always does, but is afraid of getting too close in case when he leaves her like Inuyasha. Their relationship in the past was mainly her willingly dating him despite knowing that he sees someone else in her even if he told her that he has gotten over the other. Though after the many countless times he had gone behind of her back, she had ended their relationship on a bad note with him scolding her before storming off like a disgruntled child, leaving her to pick up the pieces along with Jakotsu who remained by her side.

"Morning," he greeted her with a sleepy smile, pulling her towards him as he nuzzled her neck affectionately calling out to her softly as her body pressed against him.

"What time is it?" she asked in a hazy mumble.

"About 4 or so," he replied her without much of a hesitation, but with a sulky pout upon her lips that she was ignoring him.

"I need to get to work," she mumbled, getting out of bed as she fumbled about for her phone to check on whatever emails or messages that she might have gotten over the night.

Jakotsu know that he would not be able to drag her back into bed or ask her to stay a little more, but sighed and looked at her pitifully hoping that perhaps she might have a change of mind. Tiredly she rubbed her sleepy eyes as she made a grab for her clothes and went out of her room to their shared bathroom without once giving him a look.

Though it is impossible to say that it is never on her mind, the way that their relationship is now closer than ever, it is like having a 'gay-friend-with-benefits', Sometimes he would make her heart beat fast, especially when they are about to get intimate. It could possibly also be that he had been the first one after so many years of celibacy due to work and setting matters of the heart aside.

Work is the only few things that is stable in her life, and it usually kept her busy as she went about the day with a busy schedule, checking up on patients, going for seminar, and seeing new patients as they are brought in by their family members. With Jakotsu, she knows that one day, he too will leave her side sooner or later.

As the nurse brought in her next patient, Kagome saw the familiar figure of Inuyasha walking in with Kikyo who in her held hands with another little girl that bears much resemblance to the both of them. Surprised that they would meet again in such an awkward position, Kagome turned her head as she cleared her throat and professionally called them in to take a seat before asking what is wrong.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she saw how Inuyasha would watch her so closely as though she like a specimen floating in a jar. After quickly making a diagnose she had the nurse lead them out, through out all these time though distracted as she is, Kagome kept a professional front as she diagnose their child rather quickly, and did not really look at the two that had brought the child in.

When they had left she had felt shaken to see him again and felt that burning gaze coming from him, like she had wronged him in some sense. If anything, it is him who has wronged her too many times. And now seeing how big their child is, already made it a point to remind her of her own stupidity and how blind she was to love then.

When Jakotsu dropped in to surprised Kagome and bring her out for dinner to 'cheer' her up, and the first thing he realized when he saw her after she had finished her work and ended her shift was the difference in her, like back to those days when she had her heart freshly broken.

Kagome looked at Jakotsu and smiled bitterly, not sure of what to say as she looked away from his gaze sadly. She had thought that she would be over Inuyasha, especially since he was no longer part of her life, but after seeing him with Kikyo today, it brought back too many memories, and even more so now that she had seen their child grown up so much without even knowing, as it plunges her back into those days when she was depressed over their breakup.

The child he looks to be about the age of when they had last breakup from their university days and it brought to her find of those old memories, refreshed, and got her thinking. How long had Inuyahsa been cheating behind her back, saying that he is wronged and will changed, asking for one chance after the other, but later she realized that they were all lies. And it had been Jakotsu that had shattered her dream back then before those others starting looking at her with pity and some even mocked her.

"What's wrong, what happened," Jakotsu asked her urgently in a quiet voice as he went up towards her.

She looked like she was about to collapse and the thought of it darkened his mood as he held her close in his arms, looking around to see those many curious eyes as he moved them away and out of the building with soft silent urges.

"He has a son, about 8 years of age," Kagome told him with that same sad broken-hearted smile as she closed her eyes, trying to erase those memories and most especially that look that Inuyasha had gave her, warning her and judging her, almost like he wanted to eat her up even.

Jakotsu remained quiet, knowing well of who she most probably is talking about. It does not take a genius to figure out the answer, not when one knows her well enough. He clenched his teeth together, his jaw tightened as a dangerous look flashed across his eyes.

"It's over already, he's just going to remain in your past," Jakotsu told her comfortingly, but that tightness in his tone told otherwise.

If he could, he would do more, but now that he was so close to possessing Kagome, Inuyasha just appeared out of nowhere, and it irritated him, annoyed him, angered him even. How was it that after so many years, after all that he had done she still had him in her mind, looks like what he had done was really nothing significant, he would just have to step it up and be a little more aggressive than ever.

"Come on let's get you some food, and then some drinks," Jakotsu urges her as he pulled Kagome to her feet, leading the way with a few thoughts on his mind.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To wiiTneSs  
Thanks! Glad to see that, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =D

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks! So glad that you're happy with the previous update, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To D Tailed  
Yes! And more to come soon, hope that you enjoy this new update! =D

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! So glad to see that you are enjoying this story so far! I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 7  
**  
Getting her drunk is something that he had counted on and for, though what he had not expected was how depressed she got under the influence of alcohol, along with how random she got as well, but in the end it worked out well enough for him so far. Now though, he wanted more and to remain by her side officially, to make it known to just about everyone else, and to not let those other male around of her get in his way.

Though nothing had happened between them last night, but he is satisfied being able to sleep beside of her, to remain by her side. All cuddled up in bed, warm and cozy, as he hugged her a little closer towards him, as they cuddled a little more. He wished that time could just pause at this moment, but he knows that he would have to face with the reality that they are in could be only temporal unless he does something about it to make it permanent.

Everything went back to as how it was when they both went to work, nothing happened again between them, but he did took note of how Kagome's mood would keep fluctuating from day to day, but would speak nothing of it as she kept a tight lid about it.

Had it not been for when he had visited the hospital when he knows that Kagome would be out on seminar, he might not have found out, but now that he knows, it makes things all the lot more easier. And that would explain why he is now waiting for Kagome outside of the lecture hall in which the seminar is held in, waiting for her patiently as he fiddled about his phone, replying inconsequential messages from former lovers or bed partners.

"We should, perhaps one of these days, I'm a littler tired today, so sorry about that," Kagome apologize to her group of friends as they walked out of the lecture hall, already tired from the day's work and this seminar.

"How about the next seminar?" one of them asked, as they continued to chatter and make plans.

Jakotsu upon hearing her voice, quietly stood to follow after or standing not too far away from them, not wanting to make his presence known as he waited patiently for the conversation between her friends and her to be over.

"Oh? Kagome isn't that your friend?" Kagome looked towards whom her friend is pointing towards and frowned.

"Jakotsu," she voiced out, delight shinning in the depth of her eyes, but even she did not notice of her own emotion much, thinking that perhaps his reason for finding her was that she had forgotten something or something else had happened.

Turning to her friends with a simple excuse she went towards Jakotsu as she asked him for the reason of his appearance. Words were exchanged, though she had not approve of him taking a leave, but she could understand that he was more tired recently and could use a break.

"Do you need a checkup?" Kagome asked as she reached out to touch his forehead, checking his temperature with her hand to determine that he was all right, literally giving him a full body physical check on the spot.

"You know, if you keep doing this, everyone is going to get a free show," Jakotsu said in a teasing voice as he sweat a drop a little at the way she is being so serious a bout checking up on him, and yet it warmed him up knowing that she truly care that much.

At first, Kagome did not understand what he was saying, but after a while when she understood, she quickly stopped what she was doing, looking embarrassed as two red flushes appear on her face, letting everyone know of her obvious feelings at the moment.

"Erm, well, let's go, I'll just let my friends know first," Kagome said as she walked towards her friends who were looking at her, talking to one another as they threw glances towards her, before talking in a low voice amongst themselves as she looked at them oddly before turning an irritated look towards Jakotsu who followed after her, standing beside of her.

"What?" he asked with an innocent smile, as though not knowing he had done wrong.

Though after, even when Kagome did not speak to him, Jakotsu joked and teased her until she smiled and laugh, and was back talking to him. Every time that they were together, he was always behaving almost childishly, but always making her smile. Until they accidently bumped into someone as they were joking about playfully.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out to her, as though unsure if it was her or not, his eyes roaming towards Jakotsu who stood next to her, behaving a little too intimately as he frowned at them.

"Inuyasha," she whispered out his name, eyes widening at the sight of him as she unconsciously moved closer towards Jakotsu much to his pleasure.

At first, he had been frowning, seeing Kagome's reaction, but when she bumped into his ever so slightly after knowing who it was that she had bumped into and was about to apologize, did she see who it clearly was.

Jakotsu did not say a thing except to stay even closer by Kagome's side as he studied the both of them, worry and unspoken fear in his eyes mainly for Kagome and how she would react. Worried that she would think back about him, especially after all the hard work that he had put in to being that intimate to Kagome and slowly slipping his way into her heart.

The more he watched them talk the more he felt unsettled, especially with the way that Inuyasha looks at her.

"Kagome we should go," Jakotsu cut in as he guided Kagome away without so much as giving a mind or look towards Inuyasha, his eyes only on Kagome as he placed an easy-going kind smile upon his face whilst leading her away.

Kagome did not disagree or push Jakotsu away, but when she left with him, neither did she turn her head to say goodbye to Inuyasha, but just threw him a very quiet of a whisper of 'goodbye' and followed Jakotsu.

"Are you alright?" Jakotsu asked her once they got onboard of the train and on their way back, his arms still around of her shoulder as she laid her head upon his shoulder, closing her eyes in rest, not wanting to look at anything or anyone at the moment as she gathered her thoughts about her.

"We're reaching our stop," Jakotsu lightly nudge her as he waited for her to open her eyes, nudging her every once he sees her about to snooze off.

"Mnnh,"

"Come on, the train is stopping," Jakotsu told her, standing as he pulled her up to her feet, leading a sleepy her out of the train.

If she was able to fall asleep easily, could he perhaps think that she is trying to drop every thought of him instead of holding onto a past that once was?

"Should I carry you?" Jakotsu asked joking as they walked out of the station, going in the direction of their apartment.

Kagome shook her head as she walked by his side, taking a step closer to him as she used him for support once in a while as they walked down the path to their house. When he reached out as per usual to hug her around her shoulder, rubbing the side of her arms, he kept her warm with his body heat.

"You want something to warm you up? Some guilty pleasures? Or maybe a little light drink?" Jakotsu suggested seeing how quiet she is, and still continue to remain so all the way up to their apartment as Jakotsu tried to make some small talk.

When she suddenly turn to him just as he was opening the door, Kagome literally pinned him to the wall, pressing her lips roughly against his as she continued with the kiss until he responded, and pulled away from her.

"Kagome?" he called out unsure of himself and her as he

"I just really want you right now," she whispered against his lips, her whole body shaking a little as she pressed herself closer up to him, afraid and somewhat insecure.

"Are you sure," he questioned, feeling at the moment mixed as to how he should feel, especially since she had been so quiet since they had left Inuyasha standing there.

"Stop asking so much question," she complained, sealing his lips with her own, hungrily devouring him much to his happily pounding heart.

Lifting her legs to wrap it around of his waist, Jakotsu clumsily carried her to his room and did what the situation best called for at the moment. They were tangled with one another, until Kagome's body tired out as she lay lifelessly rested upon his body as he played with her hair, lazily running his fingers through her hair.

"Will you mind much to get back into a relationship?"

Kagome did not say a single thing as she lay upon him, a hum in her throat, as she remained unmoving on him. Not even bothering to answer him or to bother with that question or his nudging for an answer.

"Kagome?" he tried calling out to her again, wanting to know as his heart was at the edge, so was that fluttery feeling in his gut.

Seeing that she had no respond, his hand roamed to her waist, tightening as he drew her closer to him, his face buried into her neck as he nibbled lightly on it.

"I'm tired Jak," Kagome mumbled, wanting to wave her hand to swat him away, but instead ended up hitting on the mattress.

"I'm just curious," Jakotsu says into her neck as he nibbled a little harder on the sensitive side of her neck.

"Mmnnh…"

"Then are you planning on returning to Inuyasha's side if he were to ask you back?"

Kagome heard it and it made her heart stopped, her mind froze, as she remained unsure of what to say. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked forward before slowly closing her eyes again as she did not know of whether or not she should, but before she could even come to a conclusion of her own, Jakotsu who had been keeping his eyes on her every expression felt somewhat sunken that she did not chose the answer that he had wanted to hear. Gritting his teeth, Jakotsu turned their spooning position about as he had her pressed beneath of him, his body looming over her as he looked at her seriously while a surprised Kagome looked up at him some sleep still in her eyes, but majority of it were shocked awake by his action.

"I don't want to hand you over to him, or anyone else for that matter," he announced his authority over her.

"It would be best if you come to realize sooner that I will have no one else but you," he told her with a growl in his tone that came out sounding husky and sexy at the same time.

She silently looked at him, unsure of what to say but yet could not help but to be drawn to it as well. Not sure when but she realized not only had she come to realize him as a friend with benefits or her best friend.

"Don't think too much, follow your body and instinct more," she was told and then came his kiss that was more consuming than she had ever felt.

"I-" she wanted to say something, but in the end returned his kiss with equal if not more fervor as they continued with whatever remaining time there is, or when she passed out from exhaustion.

Though Jakotsu was sure that he could take comfort in one thing, and that is that she did not reject him or push him away like what he had expected, giving him a lot more hope that he initially had.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry for the long delay for this update, along with the other stories that I've been writing as well. I've rather little motivation so it goes to the contributing factor as to why I'm rather slow these days/weeks/months. I do hope that you guys enjoy this new update. =)

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying it, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well. =)

To Guest (May 10, 2016)  
So glad to hear that you are finishing up on yours, I'm trying to finish up at least a few more of my own writings. I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To D Tailed  
If the above is you, then no worries about it, I just hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To daisynaruto909  
I'm so glad to hear that, I've no favorite chapter for me, but I do hope that you enjoy this new update as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 8  
**  
There was just one too many emotions that she was going through and each of them contradicting the other, making her feel unsure of how she should go on ahead with things. Since the day that they had mutually and continually slept together, things were already irreversible, and though she deny the fact that there will come day that either of them might have to move on, she did not expect it to be that soon.

And lucky for her, it was also a busy time for her not only in the hospital, but also with her university as she is already so close to completion. Because of that, she is seldom at home, which makes things rather difficult for Jakotsu to talk to her, or even be near her. Even when he is missing her warmth, he did not call up with any of his old flames, one-night stands or flings.

"You should take a rest," Aikawa told her just as she was making a check on her patients for the day at the counter.

"It's fine," Kagome told him with a smile as she glanced in his direction whilst continually to look for her files.

"We can't have one of our doctors falling sick on us, what would that say about us who are taking care of our patients," he continued, half turning to look at her as he observed her.

"You should really take a break," he told her seriously.

"I will, when I get back," she told him with a sigh after finishing her paperwork.

"Take a break in between when you need, just let me know so I can cover you for during that," he told her with a sigh, knowing how much more stubborn she can get.

"You don't have to do that,"

"But you need it," he told her taking a file form behind the counter as he smiled at her and left to do his rounds.

"Doctor Higurashi, there is a patient calling for you," Kagome was informed to which she smiled at about and left to return back to consultation room where her patient is waiting.

"Good afternoon," Kagome called out as she was about to close her file.

"Hello Kagome,"

She froze, and looked up at him, the person that she had least expected to see again after that day when they met by chance.

"Hello," she greeted his son with a smile as she checked on the usual, and asking if there is anywhere that he is feeling unwell and what not.

"The kid had a fever last night, and some bad runs to the toilet," Inuyasha got to the root as he reported them to her.

Kagome did a series of simple tests as she check him over before writing a prescription over what was being found and gave it to a nurse whilst she gave a sweet to the boy.

"Kagome, I want to talk, maybe over dinner?" he asked her, sounding really humble at the moment that it surprises her even.

"I don't make it a point to date my patient's family member," she told him, not even bothering to look at him.

"If you don't mind, I have other patients to see today," Kagome added, giving him a nod in the direction of where the door is, directly indicating for him to leave.

It was clear of what she is trying to indicate, but even when he left, Kagome was only mildly flustered as compared to how long it took her to get over him in the past. And her excuse to him is legitimate as well. Jakotsu came into mind when Inuyasha had asked her, but other than that, how she had felt over Inuyasha originally was all gone. And left her more with thoughts about Jakotsu.

She worked hard until the end of her shift as she sat in the staff lounge, looking blankly at the wall for a moment as her tired mind spaced out then. It really was unintentional that she tired herself out lately, but busy schedule as it is, it made things difficult to find some time to rest up fully. Not that she messaged Jakotsu much at all after the initial of her having a lot of work to do.

"There you are," Jakotsu called out to her as he rushed up to hug her.

"Jakotsu?" she called out, surprised.

"I'm here to pick you up so that we can have dinner," he told her with all smiles, directing her out of the hospital with a hand on her lower back.

Seeing that frown upon her face, he smiled at her, "I asked around, and I know that you have nothing else after this," he told her as he continued to lead her out of the hospital and towards a JR.

Dinner, that was the first thing that Jakotsu had them settled as he brought her to some place new. It was something that he does all the time, bringing her to new places to try something new. It was almost like nothing had ever happened to them, until she broke to him the news that Inuyasha came by the hospital again that day.

"Did he do anything else?" Jakotsu asked with concern as he stopped what he turned to look at her seriously.

"Nothing," she told him, dismissing the issue easily as she took some things out of her bad as she walked right into her room, placing her bag down, and was about to turn out of her room only to be hugged tightly by him.

"Jakotsu?" she called out voice soft, surprised by him as she tried to look up at him but her head was firmly pressed against his shoulder by his hand.

There was a long moment of silence, as Kagome did not know how to break it, especially his sudden action. It was awkward but not uncomfortable as she remained still, not really sure of what to do.

"I don't want to lose you, won't you have me," he asked her in a low mumble, against her hair.

"I don't know," she mumbled out, and felt him hugging her even tighter as though going to squeeze the breath out of her.

"I know I don't hate you or doing it with you," he held his breath, scared at what is the next thing that she might possibly say.

"But neither am I rejecting you," she added, his breath held on again, knowing the many possibilities that it might mean.

"Does this mean you will have me?" he asked, voice strained, as he held onto her tighter, not wanting to let go in case she might just disappear before of him.

"I don't know but maybe,"

"We can take it slow and try out this relationship," he suggested voice still strained, and yet hopefully.

She nodded against his shoulder slowly, being pushed away from him, she gasped and was immediately kissed by him so passionately that she was unsure of what exactly happened but responded just as easily like it was instinct.

He smile was like that of a child that had just been given the greatest gift that he had ever wanted. She was surprised about that, but at the same time she was also not sure how to feel about it especially when there is so many in her at the moment.

"Though I don't really like you seeing that Inuyasha," he mumbled out loudly and sulkily as his jealousy was made obvious for the first time.

Kagome looked at him weirdly, but shook her head as she tried to move away, only to have him held onto her wrist to prevent her from doing so, and brought her back into a hug. His efforts paid off, all those time that he had waited so patiently to make the right move, now is only part of the results.

His end result has really always been about her, and for now, he is happy with the current being as it is, but that is still not enough, and as always he will have her in time.

And the end is where she is, just that maybe he is not going to tell her about some of the things that he had done.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm sorry guys for the late update, also because I've really not much inspiration on how to continue with it. And on another note of this update, this story is now finally at its end, and hope that you guys has enjoyed it so far. And maybe with enough reviews on your interest, I might write a version of them together after a while and when he confess to some things.

Again, I hope that you guys enjoy this story!

To kagome-sono- jamakusai-miko  
Thank you so much, it is an honor to hear that you enjoyed it and to receive your review. And I apologise for the long awaited chapter and end to this story. Hope that you enjoy this end. =)

To Guest (Dec 16, 2016)  
I'm glad to see that you are enjoying it and apologise for the late update on this story as well, and hope that you enjoyed it, and this end. =)

To Taisho No Miko  
I'm so glad to see that my story has caught your interest, hope that this might be a good end to the story. I hope that you have enjoyed it thus far. =)


End file.
